The subject matter disclosed herein relates to intelligent electronic devices (IEDs), and, more specifically, to systems and methods for initial configuration or commissioning of IEDs after installation.
Some systems, such as protection and control systems, industrial plants, or power distribution systems, may include intelligent electronic devices (IEDs). IEDs may be configured to provide metering, protection, and/or control functions within such systems. For example, an IED may receive data measurements from power equipment, such as a transformer, and transmit a status to a management device based on the received measurement. Accordingly, the IED may receive control signals from a management device to control the IED and send data signals to communicate data to the management device. These protection and control systems may include high voltage equipment, and thus it may be beneficial to enable operators to communicate with the IEDs at a distance in a secure manner.